You'll Never Be Alone
by Aulophobic Clarinetist
Summary: Charles saves Erik from his nightmares. Fluff. Erik/Charles  set in First Class
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I just re-watched X-Men First Class last weekend and now I ship Cherik or Charles/Erik or whatever it's called...I think they're adorable :)**

** So I decided to write a little ficlet! Hope you enjoy!**

Charles Xavier was walking through the halls of his newly founded school in the middle of the night, as he often did. However, when he rounded a corner, he could feel that someone was having nightmares. They must have been projecting very much since Charles was particularly not trying to listen in on anyone's dreams. He walked a bit more quickly down the hall, trying to ascertain exactly which room the feelings were coming from, as he was not picking up any images or thoughts.

A particularly strong wave of emotions passed through him and he knew instantly that the projections were coming from his dear friend Erik at the opposite end of the hall. He was loath to enter Erik's mind, except to help locate and unlock the happy memories, as he did not want to force Erik to re-experience the pain, thus going through it himself as well. However, when he reached out with his mind, he could not access Erik's.

His pace broke into a jog and he knocked briefly while entering the room. Though Erik was barely moving on the bed, sleeping as still as ever, his face was different altogether. Charles had never seen such strong emotions on his friend's face as Erik was always so careful to hide his feelings. The last time he was open about anything other than the old, vague, forgotten happy memories was when Charles had saved him from drowning and he confessed that he thought himself alone.

"Erik. Erik, my friend, wake up," Charles spoke softly from the side of the bed. There was no response. Charles raised a hand to his temple and, after a slight pause of hesitation, attempted to enter Erik's mind to qualm the tempest of horrors, only to find that he still could not. He tried again, a bit more forcefully, but was met with a resistance Charles could only equate to metal.

"Erik, calm your mind," Charles said, a bit more loudly, hoping his spoken voice would have an effect. Realizing quickly that speaking was having no results, the telepath stroked the side of Erik's face lightly, trying to soothe the unhappiness, his hand coming to rest on the metal-bender's strong shoulder.

"Erik, my friend, you're safe, you're not alone, please, calm your mind!" He shook his shoulder lightly. There was no response, Erik's face was still contorted in the pain from the memories.

Charles let go of his shoulder and placed his hand back on his temple, pushing with all he could into Erik's mind. Finally, he discovered a small crack in the prison Erik hid his memories in. He snapped through the weak point and gasped as he was instantly bombarded with floods of memories Erik had been keeping suppressed.

He saw and felt hundreds of experiments being performed on his friend, he felt the pain of the Nazi tests, the pain of losing his mother, the pain of feeling alone. He felt the years of self-loathing and the impossibly strong want, almost need, for revenge. He felt the hatred toward Shaw and the Nazis for forcing him to use his mutation, his gift, for evil. He felt the sorrow of thinking he'd never be happy again, never feel anything again, except pain, torture, and anger.

Charles felt tears leak down his face, and he knew they were his own, falling for his dear friend and all the hidden, unspeakable things he had gone through in his short life.

_ Erik, calm your mind_ the telepath spoke in his friend's head, but the words were drowned out in the haunting thoughts.

Charles knew physical contact would strengthen the connection, so he reached out with his other hand for Erik's. He repeated himself loudly, but it sounded scarcely more than a whisper. There was a flicker of recognition that got plowed over and covered by more memories. It was as if Charles was being physically pushed away by the memories, along with feeling the emotions and the pain.

In a moment of desperation, Charles blindly drew back the covers and crawled under them. He pulled the other man into a tight hug, his chin resting on the top of Erik's head, his thin arms wrapped around him as strongly as he could. Erik seemed not to notice as the nightmares continued loudly in both their heads.

_ Erik, my friend, calm your mind _ he projected. Finally his words seemed to have an impact as the memories jolted to a halt. Charles knew that the relief was at least half his own. In the stillness of Erik's deep sleep, Charles could feel the metal-bender's confusion of the abrupt change, and a slight feeling of loneliness filtered through.

_ You are not alone, Erik_ he thought as he gently kissed the top of the other man's forehead. Quiet memories began to drift through the void, and a sense of contentment washed over the pair.

Charles realized with a shock that all of the memories were of him. Most were simply day to day occurrences that people generally forget about, yet Erik seemed to fixate on the minute interactions between him and Charles. He saw them just sitting together, having quiet conversations, re-feeling the thankfulness when Charles had unlocked the happy memory of his mother, Charles reading by the window, playing chess together...

After a few moments, the happy memories transitioned into pure emotions. Charles could feel Erik's longing and unsureness, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't understand exactly how he was feeling. He could feel the worry Erik had for him, and the powerful concern touched his heart. Yet through the concern and longing, there was a gentle, fragile happiness reflected within all the new memories. His raw subconscious emotions were beautiful.

Charles gently stroked Erik's hair and smiled softly as he felt Erik's strong arms slowly raise to return the hug, protectively encircling him.

"You'll never be alone, Erik," he whispered.

**Thanks for reading :)**

**I kind of have an idea for a second chapter, when Erik wakes up, so it'd be a two-shot...should I write it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aww you guys are the best! Thanks for all the favorites/alerts! Here's part 2 :)**

Erik awoke to the unfamiliar feeling of a warm body next to him. His eyes shot open, but softened when he realized it was Charles, sound asleep, tucked in against his side. Vague memories from the night before fluttered through his mind. He only remembered some of what he had dreamed. How much had Charles seen? He couldn't remember Charles leaving his mind. And why was he still here if he had seen everything? Erik wouldn't dare hope Charles could feel the same way. Everyone he loved was either hurt or killed and he couldn't live with himself if anything happened to Charles because of him. He contemplated leaving and moved ever so slightly toward the unoccupied edge of the bed. Charles sighed happily in his sleep and snuggled closer to Erik's warmth.

Erik couldn't resist the temptation to brush Charles' hair back from his closed eyes.

_Erik_, he heard the telepath whisper in his sleep and his hand froze halfway through it's movement. Only when he could feel the contentment radiating from Charles did his hand continue it's feather-light tracing of the sleeping face beside him.

Erik wasn't sure how long they remained like that, Charles curled up asleep by his side, himself staring down at him. Millions of thoughts raced through his head and long-forgotten about emotions were resurfacing.

After what could have been mere seconds or an eternity, Charles stirred. Erik realized he was practically looming over the smaller man, and quickly sat up straighter. He meant to focus his stare on something, anything else in the room, but was unable to tear his eyes from Charles' face.

Charles sat up a bit, hair rumpled and expression groggy from sleep. They held each other's gaze as Charles reached out to gently cup the metal-bender's cheek. Erik's eyes shut as he slightly leaned into the touch, barely noticing Charles leaning forward to brush his lips softly against his own. The moment their lips met, Erik could remember all of the night before.

Erik could feel love, an emotion he hadn't experienced in years, one he was certain he'd never feel again. It was beautiful and happy, and he could feel tears prick his eyes. Hesitantly, he returned the kiss, almost afraid he would lose the feeling that he wanted to hold onto forever. He could feel Charles smile against his lips.

When they pulled away Charles' smile was still lighting up his face and Erik felt himself return the expression feebly, his unshed tears still welling up in his eyes from his pure happiness.

"Erik, you're trembling," Charles said, concerned.

Erik opened his to speak, but found he could not find the words. He hugged Charles to him tightly and buried his face into his shoulder.

"Did you mean it? What you said last night?" he finally managed to whisper.

"Of course."

"Thank you, Charles," he mumbled into the telepath's neck.

"Oh, Erik," Charles sighed, "I promise I'll stay with you forever."

Erik leaned back to meet Charles' lips once more. Forever was a long time, but with Charles he knew he'd finally be happy again.


End file.
